


Dandelion Angels

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: When 5 year old Cas moves in next door to 5 year old Dean





	

 

Dean was out in his front yard playing while his mom fixed lunch. He looked up at the sound of a big truck pulling into the driveway of the house next door. He watched excitedly as two adults and a boy who looked like he was just about Dean’s age get out of the truck. They walked to the door of the house, which had been empty for months, unlocked it and go inside.

 

Dean ran inside yelling, “Mom! Mom, there’s new people moving in next door and they got a boy who looks like he’s the same age as me!”

 

Dean’s mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. “That’s wonderful, Dean.”

 

Dean ran back outside and watched as the people opened the back of the truck and began to remove boxes. The little boy, who had dark messy hair, stood and watched. Dean got up and yelled in his front door.

 

“Mom? Can I invite the boy to play?’”

 

His mother said yes, so Dean went and stood at the edge of their lawn. 

 

“Hey! Hey!” The little boy turned around and looked at him.

 

“Wanna come over and play?”

 

The little boy looked at his mom, who smiled. “Yes, Castiel, you may go but stay where I can see you.”

 

Castiel walked over to Dean. He looked very shy. 

 

Dean grinned and said, “My name is Dean. What’s your name?”

 

The boy looked at his feet, but said quietly, “Castiel.”

 

Dean tried to say that but couldn’t. “I’ll just call you Cas.” He grabbed Cas by the hand and led him into the yard.

 

They sat in the grass and played with cars. Cas was very shy but soon enough he was smiling and playing.

 

Cas ended up eating lunch with Dean and spending the entire afternoon with him. At one point, Dean led him over to a patch of dandelions that were growing in the yard. Dean grabbed one and handed it to Cas. Cas just sat there and looked at it/

 

“Blow on it, Cas.” Cas looked confused. Dean couldn’t believe Cas had never blown on a dandelion before. He just said, “Watch.”

 

Dean blew and the fluffy seeds flew all around Cas. Cas’ eyes got big and bright. 

 

“Angels.” 

 

Dean laughed. “Yeah they do sort of look like angels. Now you try.” He handed one to Cas/

 

Cas blew and the seeds flew. He was delighted. The two boys laughed together.

  
  


Cas’ bedroom window was directly across from Dean’s. They would talk back and forth before bedtime. But then one night, Dean heard Cas crying. He jumped up and there stood Cas at his window, tears running down his face.

 

“Cas. what’s wrong?” Dean was very worried.

 

Cas sniffled, “Had a bad dream.”

 

Dean thought about it for a moment, then told Cas to wait, he’d be right back. Dean ran downstairs and quietly opened his back door. He went into the back yard and got a large board. He carried it back upstairs to his room.

 

He pushed the board through his window and across the space between their windows. He angled it so that it sat firmly between the windows and made a sort of bridge.

 

“Come on, Cas, crawl across.” Cas looked scared but he climbed on the board and scooted across until Dean grabbed him and pulled him into the room. 

 

“Come on, Cas, you can sleep with me. No more bad dreams.” Cas crawled into bed with Dean. They curled around each other and they both fell asleep right away.

 

In the morning. Dean’s mom discovered them, and called Cas’ mom on the phone to tell her where Cas was.

 

After that, they were inseparable. They slept together most nights.

 

One day, Dean told his mother, “I’m going to marry Cas when I grow up.” 

 

Dean’s mother just smiled and said, “That’s nice dear.”

  
  
  


At their wedding, Dean just smiled and hugged his mom. “Told you!” 

 


End file.
